


Финал

by WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Atheism, Emotional Manipulation, Gambling, Games, Gen, Having Faith, In-Canon, Male Homosexuality, Open Ending, Police, Pre-Canon, Taking Advantage, UST, Undercover, mention of drugs, mention of rape, police&robbers, profdeformation, Пре-канон, Упоминание наркотиков, вопросы веры, гомосексуализм, ин-канон, использование в своих интересах, лудомания, открытый финал, полиция, полиция и воры, профдеформация, психологические манипуляции, работа под прикрытием, упоминание изнасилований, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Фредди гадкий манипулятор. А Ларри няшка и булочка. А еще Ларри читал Библию и верит. А Фредди читал и гиенит. Зато Ларри завзятый игроман. А Фредди свои недостатки тщательно скрывает.А если серьезно? Что если история мистера Оранжевого и мистера Белого — не история большой и трагической любви, а большого наебалова со стороны Фредди чувств Ларри?
Relationships: Mr. Orange & Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Финал

**Author's Note:**

> – тема спецквеста: "Игры" или "Божественное". Автор решил по максимуму и – объединить.  
> – упоминаются изнасилования, упоминание употребления наркотиков, упоминание виктимблейминга;  
> – психологическое манипулирование, социальные симуляции, эмоциональная профдеформация;  
> – игровая зависимость;  
> – религиозные мотивы; атеизм, вопросы веры;  
> – "катапрес" – психотропное лекарство, в Штатах полный аналог клофелина.

— Ты веришь в божественный промысел?  
Фредди помотал головой.  
— И я нет, — согласился Ларри. — Но постоянно с Ним общаюсь. Мы с ним кореши, знаешь. Только Он меня редко слышит.  
— А о чём ты молишься? — поколебавшись, спросил Фредди. Он не ожидал от мистера Белого такой… веры. Суеверности, да, обычное дело, какой-то ритуальности —вполне, всей этой философии криминального мира — почему бы и нет. Убийцы, воры, жулики, карманники, налётчики, уголовники — с большим пиететом относятся к приметам, знакам, собачьему везению. Им и кроличья лапка — священный талисман удачи, и чёрный кот, перебежавший дорогу, — серьёзное предупреждение.  
А тут… Бог, кореш, разговоры по душам. Внезапно.

— Да о всяком, — Ларри передумал откровенничать. Словно решил скомкать тему, как лист бумаги, и выбросить в мусорную корзинку.  
— А почему ты спросил? — Фредди пытался удержать его искренность, но зря. Они уже подъехали к забегаловке, в которой мистер Белый обещал накормить мистера Оранжевого самым божественным тако во всём Лос-Анджелесе.  
Мистер Оранжевый не перечил. Он вообще был само обаяние и непредвзятость.  
Внимательно слушал, внимательно спрашивал, помнил все мелочи из трёпа старшего товарища — и Ларри это отчаянно нравилось. Было видно — млел. Возможно, размышлял Фредди, мало с кем общался и ещё меньше — мог с кем-то открыто разговаривать, просто так, без напряга. Без мерной линейки — не уронить бы свой статус, потерять своё реноме.  
Мистер Белый неизменно был само обаяние и уверенность. А то, что он может волноваться и тревожиться — оставалось за скобками.

*

Ложь, всё — ложь, — знал Фредди с самого начала и принял условия игры. Совесть его не мучила, и врать получалось легко. Иначе он бы не пошёл под прикрытие. Он мог быть убедительным, он умел перевоплощаться — и мимикрировать. Не то как молочная змея — под ядовитого кораллового аспида, не то наоборот, как опасная гадюка — под безобидного ужа, разница только в оранжевых пятнах.  
Всё зависело от того, с кем он сейчас общается, чьи интересы блюдёт.

Ларри искренне считал мистера Оранжевого своим. Фредди его не разочаровывал.  
Холдуэй встревожено втолковывал, чтобы детектив Ньюэндайк не вздумал увидеть в ублюдках, отбросах — живых людей со своими загонами и заморочками. Фредди ему подыгрывал. Стирал с лица улыбку, серьёзно поддакивал.  
Был себе на уме.  
Это сложная, интересная и чертовски опасная работа. Фредди чувствовал себя серфингистом на гребне волны. Вот-вот соскользнёт под неё — а дальше как в фильмах; пенный след, узкая доска, схлопывающийся смертельный туннель и летящий с ним наперегонки человек.  
Невероятная игра — в которой высочайшие ставки.

*

— Погоди, малыш, сделаем ставки.  
Не «сделаю», отметил Фредди. И безропотно полез в карман за баблом.  
Ларри, конечно же, бросил деньги на своих «Пивоваров» из Милуоки. Собирался сорвать куш. Джекпот.  
— И часто выигрываешь?  
У Ларри скривило уголок рта:  
— Я же говорил вроде, мой кореш редко меня слышит.  
Какой кореш? — остолбенел Фредди, прежде чем понял. — Бог?!  
— Ну, давай, — поторопил его Ларри.  
— Ты играешь с Иисусом на спортивный интерес в букмекерской конторе?!  
— Это лучше дозы кокса. Адреналин, азарт. Ты распробуй — тебе понравится.  
Ты, похоже, игровой торчок, — отметил Фредди нездоровый блеск глаз и лихорадочное возбуждение. — И проигрываешься в пух и прах. «Пивовары» не фавориты в этом сезоне, да и в прошлых, и если кое-кто на них упорно, безнадёжно, влюблённо ставит… то навар от бриллиантов ему нужен как воздух.

— Можем посмотреть игру вместе, — с нескрываемой надеждой предложил Ларри. — Они сегодня вечером бодаются, знаешь. Пиво, чипсы… ну как?  
— Чипсы круто! — осклабился мистер Оранжевый.  
И всю наличку поставил на ту же команду.

*

Мистеру Белому нравятся мужчины. Фредди быстро это просёк.  
И игра — драйв — ложь — стала ещё острее и интереснее.  
Он позволял двусмысленные касания к себе. Разрешал трогать себя больше, чем стоит случайным одноразовым подельникам. Не отшатывался, смеялся шуткам Ларри, заглядывал в глаза, сам как бы невзначай касался загорелого запястья, грел в ладонях его зажигалку.  
Воздушный, тонкий, звонкий мальчик — почему бы и нет.  
У Ларри глаза изнутри пятнало светом, вздрагивали крылья носа, и он становился ещё мягче и болтливей. Много доверия — и скрытой, разгорающейся страсти.  
Ложь, всё ложь, — Фредди умело использовал эту приманку, чтобы не только подцепить крупную рыбину, белого сома из глубины, но и удержать на крючке.

Он уже обдумал все возможные варианты развития — например, если Ларри начнёт домогаться его напролом, ещё до ограбления. Или заявит напрямик — малыш, мой член, твоя жопа. Или подкатит обиняками — пощупай мой бицепсы, размером с Килиманджаро, Оранжевый! Хочешь, я проверю взамен твои жилистые кубики на прессе?..  
В любом случае — если Фредди допрыгается и Ларри сорвётся.

Тогда Фредди разыграет недотрогу — хладнокровно складывал воображаемые костяшки домино парами детектив Ньюэндайк, — и пообещает всё — после ограбления. Всё-всё, Ларри!..  
Перед таким лучше всего водить меховой кисточкой намёков, как перед дворовым, битым жизнью котом. Дразнить бумажкой на ниточке и пружинить его лапы.  
Азарт для завзятого игрока. Адреналин для влюблённого охотника.  
Оранжевому даже не нужно притворяться; он пообещает — ложь.

*

По телевизору побежали чирлидерши в полосатых цветастых юбочках. Ларри предложил Фредди свою бутылку пива — глотни.  
Тёмное горлышко чуть влажно от губ.  
Оранжевый сидел, вытянув ноги на низкий гостиничный столик, и усердно молотил чипсы.  
Ларри не привёл его к себе домой. Большое разочарование. Отель. Платный канал. Никакого личного адреса, фотографий на полке, гаража для машины и чистого дворика.  
Значит, работать с тем, что есть.  
Фредди взял бутылку и спокойно отпил. Если бы Ларри открыл её не при нём, а, допустим, где-то у входной двери, Фредди бы не стал. Мало ли что подсыплет. Сколько дел у него было, которые начинались с того, что в баре наивные девчонки принимали в угощение коктейль от милого симпатичного парня. А потом выясняется: сговор парня с барменом, катапрес, изнасилование, весь букет. И то, в участок доходили из потерпевших единицы — остальных губило чувство стыда и вины, мол, «что люди скажут» и «сама виновата».  
Фредди предпочитал мокруху. В ней чужое горе куда проще — вот труп, вот убийца, никого жалеть не надо. Мир чёрный и белый. Мёртвого не вернуть, душегуба наказать.  
А эти сведённые судорожно колени, забитые лица, потухший взгляд… и жалко, и мерзко, и насильник, насытившись, гуляет, а перед тобой жертва, изломанная, жалкая.  
Легко потерять равновесие. Нелегко удержаться, как серфер на кромке волны, — работа это игра, кураж, охота.  
Живые хуже тех, кто обведён меловым контуром.

Ларри прижимался горячим бедром. Фредди не отодвигался. Снова отпил — и Ларри забрал бутылку, обласкал губами блестящее после Оранжевого горлышко.  
За окном раздались крики: Фредди прислушался, привычно навострённый. По улице тянулась пьяная парочка дружбанов, орала, как песню, бессмыслицу: сегодня мы… на взводе! Мы идём! Мы… засадим громко!..  
На экране закончились пипидастры и полосатые сверкающие юбочки. Команда поддержки ушла, началась игра.

Ларри весь превратился в зрение. Азарт. Предвкушение. Вытянулся и наклонился вперёд.  
Его рука ненавязчиво легла Фредди на колено. Горячая, тяжёлая.  
Фредди не стал скидывать, убирать ногу.  
Во рту было солоно от чипсов, на губах прилипли крошки.

*

Холдуэй каждую встречу переживал, продолжает ли детектив Ньюэндайк быть Марлоном Брандо?! Выслушивал отчёты, наставлял. Фредди безропотно внимал, соглашался с указаниями, с планами. Веди себя так и так, а мы потом накроем их так и сяк…  
Ему казалось, вокруг шуршит трава под упругими гибкими телами змей. Чёрная, белая.  
Он следил за каждой.  
Это просто такая игра, сложная и головоломная. Один говорит, другой ему верит.  
Всё ложь, ложь.

*

Фредди думал, Ларри не сдержится. Откроется настежь, ринется в атаку.  
Мистер Белый звенел рядом с мистером Оранжевым от напряжения. Его вело.  
Ларри искренне привязался к Фредди — «мы», «у нас» постоянно.  
Фредди был готов разыграть карту «не сегодня, всё будет завтра».  
Но она оставалась в рукаве.  
Ларри смотрел на него то пьяным, мутным, то прозрачным и пронзительным взглядом. И держался на глубине, белый сом.  
Острый крючок раздирал ему нёбо, кровили дёсны; мистер Оранжевый был такой душка, лапочка и пай-мальчик, просто заглотни наживку, возьми и съешь малька…  
Охотник чует охотника издалека. Пусть вслепую, пусть неосознанно.  
Струна вибрировала от натяжения, почти кричала живым голосом — хоть бы ей не лопнуть.

*

— Так ты не веришь в Бога?  
— А ты?  
— Я не соревнуюсь с Ним в спортивных ставках.  
— Твои молитвы глубже?  
Фредди долго молчит; внезапно этот вопрос словно наконечник копья, упёршийся в кадык.  
— Я верю в смерть, — признался, когда внутри стало совсем тихо и темно. — Она всегда рядом. Сегодня ты смотришь на чей-то труп на асфальте. Завтра на твой труп могут посмотреть сверху другие… живые.  
— Божественный промысел тоже всегда рядом.  
— А толку? — вдруг разозлился Фредди. — Ты или живой, или вскрытые потроха под скальпелем патологоанатома!  
— Всегда есть чудо, — убеждённо возразил Ларри. — Или надежда на него. Зачем человеку жить без надежды? Считай, уже мёртв.  
— Надежда на выигрыш в ставке? — съязвил Фредди. Не удержался.  
— Надежда может быть на что угодно, — философски отозвался Ларри. — На моих «Пивоваров». Или встретить своего человека. Сорвать куш… или получать в офисе хорошую зарплату, — он усмехнулся собственным словам о зарплате. — Чтобы бриллианты посыпались в ладонь горстью. Чтобы была своя семья. Чтобы однажды стало как ждёшь. Чтобы в мире было меньше зла. Или больше зла. Неважно, понимаешь? Надежда — это то, что заставляет идти вперёд, быть… быть живым, а не ложиться на дорогу под фуры.  
— Ты ложился, что ли? — цепко ухватился мистер Оранжевый.  
— На кого я похож? — негромко, без обиды, отозвался мистер Белый в полумраке.  
Фредди задумался. Не над вопросом. Над самим Ларри.

— Ты молишься Богу, чтобы не быть одиноким? — спросил наконец, наугад.  
— А я не одинок, — легко отозвался Ларри.  
Всё ложь, — Фредди стиснул губы. — Ложь.  
Он не ожидал, что на уголках его рта застынут сухие цыпки, словно запекающаяся корка.

*

Выстрел в живот опрокинул его навзничь. Фредди даже не понял, что ему больно. Целился из пистолета, кривил губы. Готов был расстрелять и бога, и всех его апостолов.  
Это всего лишь такая игра — один ход, и кто-то жив, а кого-то до смерти.  
Ларри подхватил за подмышки, потащил по асфальту — а Фредди всё ещё не чувствовал боли.  
Она пришла на несколько минут позже. В белом чистом салоне чёртовой проклятой тачки.

*

Фредди никогда не был с Ларри так честен. Он цеплялся за него, как карась за леску, как утопающий за соломинку. Ларри держал его. Держал и утешал. И гнал, что есть мочи. Ты молодец. Ты не один. Мы справимся. Не молился Богу, умолял — малыша.  
Фредди изо всех сил старался не потерять сознание. Боролся. Кричал.  
Волна закручивалась ревущим гребнем, схлопываясь в кромешный туннель, нагоняя серфера на утлой доске.  
Потом, на какой-то выбоине в асфальте, наступило оглушающее милосердие.

*

Ларри был весь красный от натуги. Фредди был тяжёлый, обвисал на нём всем телом.  
Ларри тащил, прорывался, не сдавался, не отпускал.  
Всё будет, малыш. Мы уже приехали. Мы почти справились.  
Ты крутой парень.  
Фредди не понимал его преданности. Он вообще почти не соображал.

Мир чёрный и белый.  
Собственные отнявшиеся ноги шаркают по полу.  
На что ты надеешься, Ларри?  
Под спиной внезапно — холодный бетон. И на несколько секунд — легче.  
Перед глазами — лицо. Встревоженное, смятённое, багровое.  
Мистер Белый волок не просто полуживого подельника. Ларри Диммик тащил на себе полумёртвого копа.  
Не бросил.  
Зачем охотнику — чужой раненый охотник?..

Фредди завыл и вцепился в пистолет. Ларри не смог разжать его пальцы.

*

Крючок. Белый сом. Вода мутная от крови.  
— Всё не так плохо, — говорит Ларри, разглядывая бордовую волглую рубашку. — Выглядит хорошо.  
— Думаешь? — Фредди вдруг дёргает беспомощной детской надеждой. — Ты так думаешь?  
Он пытается рассмотреть свой живот — пуля, месиво, потроха, кровопотеря. Бирка с номером, скальпель патологоанатома…  
— Да, конечно, — бодро и уверенно говорит Ларри, не прикасаясь к ране.  
Всё ложь, ложь.  
Фредди, обессилев, падает затылком на пол. Тот почему-то кривой, неровный, под наклоном.

*

Ларри зачем-то укладывается рядом. Гладит по голове, обтирает лоб платком, достаёт расчёску.  
Разве так выглядит надежда? Разве можно выглядеть в ней растерянным, потрёпанным, неуклюжим и — верующим?  
Фредди просто хочет выжить.  
Фредди просто хочет домой.  
Где тихо, спокойно, любимый срач, полицейский жетон, всё правильно и однозначно — он охотник и следователь, он не жертва и израненный потерпевший.  
Он хочет отмотать всё назад. Или промотать — как плёнку на кассете — всё вперёд.  
— Ларри, отвези меня в больницу.  
У того смятённое лицо. Не слышит. Не понимает. Не верит.  
— Просто отвези меня в больницу. Я клянусь.  
Всё ложь, ложь, но это — правда.  
— Я никому не скажу про тебя. Я клянусь. Никому про тебя. Ларри. Не выдам.

Всё правда, правда и — ложь.  
Как долгий летний дождь. Как спрятавшаяся под капюшон фонаря мошкара.

Все и так знают, кто такой Ларри Диммик. Досье нарыто, личность раскрыта. Фотография в альбомах с магшотами, личный номер, зря ты сказал имя и болел за команду из Милуоки, ковбой из Висконсина…  
Фредди ничего не скажет — Ларри Диммик давно весь на ладони. Нагой, беззащитный, в обойме холостые патроны…

Фредди не врёт — и какая разница, что его правда так и так уже предательство?  
Фредди не врёт.

Он верит, ему больно, пуля рвёт кишки, и он хочет выжить. Любой ценой.  
— Ларри, отвези меня в больницу.  
— Не могу, малыш. Там копы. Я не могу бросить тебя им.  
— Ларри, вези!

Фредди приказывает. Фредди убеждает. Вцепившись в белый накрахмаленный воротник мокрой алой рукой.  
— Я клянусь. Никому не расскажу.  
«Потому что все сведения поставлены раньше».  
— Я клянусь.  
Это правда.  
Нет других слов.  
Это правда.  
Ларри верит. Сдаётся. Надежда и страх — страшные чувства.

*

«Ты веришь в божий промысел, малыш?»  
«Кажется, Бог играет за другую команду, Ларри».  
В бывший морг врывается Розовый. С воплем от самого порога: нас предали! Среди нас крыса! Это пиздец!

Это пиздец, понимает Фредди, теряя внимание Ларри.  
«Надо искать копа!»  
Какая банальная история — если мистер Оранжевый сейчас замочит мистера Розового. Пауки в банке друг друга перестреляли. Ничего страшного.  
Мне плохо, Ларри. Мне больно, Ларри. Не отвлекайся на этого умного параноидального пидораса.

Надежда и страх — коктейль для мистера Белого и мистера Оранжевого, который крепче подсыпанного опиата глушит мозги, обостряет чувства.

Фредди держится на последнем издыхании. Он плохо видит — но слышит. Он почти не чувствует пистолет — но не выпускает.  
Ему беспредельно больно.  
Он понимает — в шуршащей траве слишком много змей. Всех не перестрелять.

— Не отпускай меня, Ларри!  
Он вцепляется в человека рядом отчаянной хваткой.  
— Не оставляй меня!

Ларри тычется ему в ухо, гладит по щеке. Бормочет что-то успокоительное, Фредди не разбирает слов. А толку от них. Сейчас мистер Белый уйдёт — и будет слушать мистера Розового вместо мистера Оранжевого. Думать. Сопоставлять.

На кривом ледяном полу под наклоном Фредди останется совершенно один. Беззащитный и раненый.  
Это не бывший морг, это закрытая наглухо стеклянная банка.  
И в ней нет людей — только скорпионы.  
А он — истекает кровью.  
А у него — только одна броня, панцирь, защита.  
— Ларри!..

Фредди не в силах удержать его. Пальцы слабые, глаза залиты кромешным. Он пытается дышать, он пытается звать, остановить, оставить возле себя. Не уходи, не слушай, будь рядом.  
Это дикий страх и жёсткая манипуляция:  
— Ларри, я умру без тебя!..

Шаги прочь, холод, одиночество.  
Фредди пытается подняться, Фредди пытается.  
Беспамятство накатывает не милосердием — проклятием.

*

Так темно и легко.  
Сонно, беззвучно, бездвижно.  
Не рай и не ад. Не надежда и не посмертие.  
У Господа много имён.

Так темно и бессильно.  
Главное, не больно.  
Не больно.

Темно и глухо.  
Так долго. Так спокойно. Ласково.  
… и беспомощно…

*

У Фредди занемел палец в скобе пускового крючка пистолета. Он расстрелял всю свою ярость, страх, неверность. Пути назад нет. И не будет. Он умрёт здесь, на цементном кривом полу. Но заложник должен жить.  
Должна быть надежда.  
— Эй, Марвин… иди ты в жопу Марвин…  
Надежда — то, что заставляет сопротивляться чему угодно и жить.

*

«Если Он тебя не слышит, то нахуя тебе его божественный промысел?»  
«А ты представь, малыш. Как Его промысел парадоксален. Мы надеемся на него, хотя всё уже для нас закончилось. И не верим, когда Он на самом деле начинает круто менять нашу жизнь».  
«Звучит отвратительно».  
«Знаешь, — Ларри повернулся к нему. Они лежали на полу как любовники, нет, как друзья, нет, как… — Он смог накормить тысячу людей одной рыбкой из корзины. Представляешь? И не смог остановить своё распятие. Ты читал?»  
По телевизору снова мерцали полосатым шоу юбочки и пипидастры.  
«Значит, он был всемогущ, но глуп».  
«Он дал надежду многим, но не оставил для Себя», — мягко поправил Ларри.

У него горячее дыхание.  
И, наверное, мягкие губы.  
Фредди лежал, не шевелясь.  
Это была странная секунда. Несколько секунд.  
А потом — по телевизору, конечно, — снова началась игра.

*

Всё хорошо, Ларри. Всё хорошо. Ты всех убил, а я до сих пор жив.  
Обвинения, спор, перестрелка, глухой стук тел.  
Много крови — новой, горячей.  
Не только моей.  
Не только — их.  
Змеи притихли в траве, змей нет. Небо чёрное, земля белая.  
Ларри, иди ко мне.  
Невозможно остаться равнодушным к этому мужеству, бесстрашию, преданности. Нельзя подогнать под протоколы, под привычное — его самоотверженность, самопожертвование, доблесть и стойкость.

Фредди тащит Ларри к себе, подтаскивает окровавленными слабыми руками — израненного, не потерявшего надежды.  
Не утратившего то, что Фредди обрёл.

Во что ты играешь, Господи?  
На кого Ты поставил?

*

Это просто такой финал. Один признаётся, другой — с пистолетом.


End file.
